


to love, to be loved, and to love forever

by commandont



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Despair AU, they're happy and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandont/pseuds/commandont
Summary: being in their arms was just as good, if not better.--Makoto Naegi-Kuwata has been married for almost three years now, and even still, mornings like these never got less perfect.





	to love, to be loved, and to love forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for my very dear friend, Hajime. Happy adult, you Big Gay!!!
> 
> i don't write enough fluffy shit, mostly out of my own embarrassment, but i did really well with this one!! maybe because it's 2am and i'm too tired to be gay. who knows.

The sun in the sky hung high from a thread, clouds scared away by its magnificence and beauty. Birds sang a song of congratulations, and heat came down in ribbons through the window, lighting up the lightly coloured sheets and all their creases in a soft hue. Clothes were scattered around the room, discarded the night before, lying still on the floor with nobody to wear them. A slight movement from the bed, and a soft exhale, as one man’s arms wrapped tightly around the other, still fast asleep… waking the other in the process.

 

Makoto didn’t realise what was happening, to begin with. Then again, he never did, really. He was told that when he had just woken up, he was the funniest person alive - multiple times, actually, by a little sister who had given him a start on many the morning, when their residence had still been under the same roof. He blinked a few times, adjusting his sleeping position and trying not to wake up the man close behind him, now holding him tight in a hug as he still dreamed. Makoto looked down at the arms that held him so tightly, smiling despite himself as his tired eyes caught sight of the ring laying on his finger - coloured gold, unworn from damage but somehow clearly displaying signs of wear, tired with age of being shown at almost every occasion, complete with a proud smile and an arm on Makoto’s shoulder, pulling him closer before he kissed him on the forehead, each time with delicacy and genuine love that still name his heart flutter. It was still odd, to think that he’d been married to Leon for a number of years now. But every time he did, it never got any less heartwarming - and he would do it all again, the wedding planning, the stress… just to catch that moment on the podium again. The smile, the way the sun hit Leon’s face, how his dark roots were beginning to show and how little he cared, how no fear was on his face and yet, he still looked nervous despite his usual goofy grin. He closed his eyes for a moment to picture it all again, before opening them again, gently trying to loosen Leon’s grip so he could turn himself around to face him, though he stopped at gentle noises of protests in his sleep, not wanting to wake his husband from sleeping until past midday.

 

While he’d failed to see Leon’s sleeping face (which was adorable, of course, even when he snored like an animal and was drooling uncontrollably), he did manage to pry his arm away to reach his phone on the nightstand. The screen gently lit up, and despite the sun in the sky just outside their window, he still squinted slightly at the brightness of the light.

_ 1 new message: Maizono-san! :D _

_ >Image _

Of course, Maizono was away for the week with her own partner, another friend from Hope’s Peak. Naegi thought on this momentarily - Hope’s Peak was destined to give them all good lives, and from what he knew, everyone was living their best, relationships and all. He moved his hand gently to swipe across the screen in an unlock and, sure enough, there she was - a photograph capturing her, donning a cute sun hat and sunglasses, Mukuro Ikusaba shyly smiling just behind her, her own sunglasses resting on her head, and an aerial view of Paris in the background, from the comfort of a window, with the head of a coffee cup in the foreground.

_ << [Maizono-san! :D] wish u were here!! -w-;; _

He let out a silent laugh, bringing another arm to a rather uncomfortable position to type back his own response.

_ >> [You] I’m quite comfortable, thank you. Please enjoy yourself, though! _

 

Makoto paused for a moment, watching as a small grey bubble appeared on the screen, feeling a sudden weight on his neck, and a tickling along with him, leaving him to smile once again. “Morning, Leon.”

Leon simply grunted and turned his head to plant a kiss on Makoto’s cheek, and another, and another, until Makoto pushed him off with a quiet laugh. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Leon giving a very tired grin. “Mmm, morning. Is that Maizono-san?”

“Yeah. Boasting about her date with Ikusaba-san in Paris. They’re both having a great time.” He locked his phone and strained slightly to put it back on the bedside counter, as he heard a sarcastic scoff in his ear, Leon’s voice still hoarse with sleep.

“Why couldn’t we go to Paris?”

“We could have done. We can, if you get up.”

Leon paused for a moment, before shaking his head, placing his head once more into the crook of Makoto’s neck and gently nuzzling for a moment. “Mmm… no. Too tired.”

He gave a laugh, threatening to get up before Leon grabbed him again and pulled him closer. “Come on now, Mr Naegi-Kuwata. It may be a weekend-”

“The week has ended. Fuck the weekend. Cuddle.”

“We have to get up sometime, you know.”

“Uh, nah.”

Makoto let out a quiet, exasperated sigh, pushing Leon off of him slightly to turn around, now facing him with a soft smile, bringing a finger to wipe a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. “You’re so gross, you know that?”

Leon shrugged, before leaning in and planting a kiss on Makoto’s lips, pulling away to rest their foreheads on one another with a sly smirk. “And yet, you took my name.”

“And yet,” He repeated, gently rubbing his hand against Leon’s cheek, before resting his palm there and quickly moving to kiss his nose. “...Five more minutes, and then you will get up, got it?”

“Yeah, yeah.” His tone was so dismissive, Makoto knew it would be longer than five minutes - hell, by the time they got up it could be time to sleep again, but he couldn’t care less. He moved his hand to hold Leon’s, their wedding bands brushing against one another in a moment of bliss, before he gently moved to rest his head on the pillow just under Leon’s chin, feeling Leon move his arm slightly to play with his hair. He closed his eyes softly, knowing that this was the life he’d always wanted to lead - moments of serenity with someone he truly loved, never wanting to leave and staying with them until he took his last breath. It would be forever until they left each other’s side, and Makoto never wanted anything more than that.

 

There was a gentle buzz on the countertop, but neither of the pair paid much attention to it. While a holiday away with the love of your life was perfect, being in their arms was just as good, if not better.


End file.
